ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Sphire
Gransphere (グランスフィア - Grandsphera), originally known as Sphere (スフィア - Sphera) is the main antagonist in the series: Ultraman Dyna. She had four major roles in the series, and later on appeared beside Alien Bat in Ultraman Saga. Original Subtitle: ''Space Spheres ''(宇宙球体 - Uchū kyūtai) New Subtitle: ''Dark Planetoid ''(暗黒惑星 - Ankoku wakusei) Ultraman Dyna Powers/Weapons *Seperation / Regeneration: Sphere can seperate and regenerate at will. *Morph: Sphere can morph with soulless, energy rich objects to control them. *Laser: Sphere can fire yellowish/green lasers from themselves. *Self Duplicate:Gransphere can duplicate itself at will. *Heal: When needed, The Granspheres can fire a beam that will heal wounded creatures, usually ones they created. *Absorb:Granshere can absorb entire planitoids into itself with enough force to create a black hole.While doing this will gives off lightning. *Telepathy:Gransphere can communicate with others telepathically. *Sonic Blasts:Granshere can fire red sonic blasts from its "mouth". *Barrier:Gransphere has a barrier on it's from that moves beams and projectiles sideways unless hits it directly into its "mouth". Stage 1 A New Light pt.1 Sphere first appeared when Training Squad ZERO was having their first outer space training, in which Asuka got the highest score and successfully tagged Kariya and Ryo. The spheres then proceeded to attack the minor auto-pilot station they were around and was later driven away. However, they gunned down Asuka's GUTS Wing 01 and had Asuka meet the mysterious light the was Ultraman Dyna while in space. Later, they attacked the Mars Base and Super GUTS was called on to drive them back. Soon, they unleashed their fearsome Drambia against the humans, but were later driven off by the new giant of light, Ultraman Dyna. Stage 2 The Smile of Destruction pt.1 The Sphere reappeared later on to morph herself with rock from a mountain, thus creating Geomos. After Dyna was defeated by Geomos, the humans retreated. Stage 3 The Snow of Venus The Spheres reappeared on Venus, and after the Venus station heard the laughter of a wicked woman, Sphere materialized in a spaceship and created the monster Graikis. However, while Dyna was battling the beast, GUTS Eagle Beta and Gamma attacked, destroying the spaceship and the Sphere the formed it. Stage 4 The Final Chapter I: A New Shadow The Spheres, like in Ep.1, attack the TPC Mars station again with Neo-Drambia II. However, Neo-Drambia II was quickly destroyed by Dyna and the Spheres retreated.The Spheres returned to create Zeglanoid. After the behemoth was created, Gransphere was formed and ate Pluto. After Zeglanoid was destroyed, the Spheres left to join their sister. Gransphere The Final Chapter III: To Tommrow... After the death of Zeglanoid, Gransphere appeared and ate Pluto. Meanwhile, Super GUTS developes a campaign (Battle Against Spheres (BAS) Campaign) and Ryo flys Asuka home after finding him rescued by Daigo Madoka. During the battle at Saturn, the weapon: Neo-Maxima Cannon, was used to destroy Gransphere's most powerful monster: Neo-Gaigeried. However, it the cannon was not powerful enough to kill Gransphere and Saturn was lost. A final effort was made to kill Gransphere at Mars. After the battle (read the Shin Asuka article for more on the BAS Campaign), Gransphere was destroyed. But her death would bring a wormhole of a gap between dimensions to existance. After Dyna was sucked into it, her victims were released and the another wormhole opened, to the Planet of Ultra. Ultraman Saga Gransphere will team up with Alien Bat to revive monsters in Ultraman Saga. Trivia *Gransphere is a tribute to the Ultraman Jack monster: Vaccumon, for their appetite for planets. Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Monsters